MLP: A Canterlot Wedding (Revised Edition)
by Lunessa Mysteria
Summary: When Twilight is invited to the wedding of her brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance, she is furious with her brother for not telling her himself. But once she arrives in Canterlot, she alone realizes something isn't right. With the help of some new friends, can she save her brother...and Equestria? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Now co-written with ctran03931.
1. Princess Celestia Invites You To

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 1: Princess Celestia Invites You To…**

It was a beautiful summer day in Ponyville. The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash) were having a picnic in a nearby meadow, unaware of Spike running towards them.

"Ahh." Rarity, who was wearing a scarf and a large straw hat, sighed contently. "It is gorgeous out. Just gorgeous!" Twilight smiled as she levitated an apple. She was just about to take a bite out when Spike rushed up to her.

"Twi…light…Twi…light…I…hhhvvv…" Spike panted. "Lemme just…hhh…fwhooo…" He burped up a scroll, and then promptly collapsed.

Twilight chuckled as she levitated the scroll, unrolling it as she did so, and began to read.

"_Dear Twilight,_

_I am sure you are as excited as I am for the upcoming wedding in Canterlot."_

"Wedding?" She said, confused, looking at the others. They all looked confused as well. She returned to the scroll.

"_I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music."_

"Oh my goodness! What an honor!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly.

"_Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception." _

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Pinkie cheered as she did a cartwheel.

"_Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception."_

"Well, color me pleased as punch!" Applejack said, holding her head up high, pleased her baking skills had been recognized. Rainbow Dash yawned as Twilight continued reading.

"_Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do's"."_

Rainbow Dash had frozen with her hoof in her mouth. When Twilight had finished reading, she flew up a bit, doing a hoof punch as she exclaimed, "YES!"

"_Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride, her mare of honor, and her bridesmaids."_

Rarity looked shocked. "Princess Celestia want me to…hmhmhmhrg…wedding dress…for-for a Canterlot wedding, vvvieyuooowhaa…" Before Fluttershy (or anyone else, for that matter) could steady her, she fainted, her hat falling off and a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"_And as for you Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure everything goes as planned. See you all very soon._

_Yours,_

_Princess Celestia"_

When she finished reading, Twilight looked over the scroll, as if looking for something more. "But, I don't understand. Who's getting married?" She said as she made the scroll vanish.

""Oh, wait!" Spike, who was now standing, exclaimed. He looked sheepish as he gave her a second scroll, pulling it from behind his back. "Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first."

Twilight levitated it, unrolling it as she did so, and began to read, her friends crowding around her.

"_Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of_

_Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and…"_

Twilight gasped, then exclaimed in shock, "My _**BROTHER**_?!"

Applejack was the first to react. "Your brother's getting' married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news!" She said, shaking Twilight's hoof.

Twilight yanked her hoof away. "Yeah…_great_ news. That I just got from a _wedding invitation_! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?" She levitated a sandwich, making it "talk" as though it was her brother. "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation." She dropped the sandwich as she snapped, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who the hoof is _that_?!"

She let out a snort as Fluttershy as quietly, "Um, Twilight? Are you okay?"

Twilight sighed. "Sorry. It's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my BBBFF!" The others looked at her blankly. "Big Brother, Best Friend Forever?" She supplied.

"Ohhh!" The others said.

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend." Twilight said sadly, stretching out her hoof for a bird to land on. After she nuzzled it briefly, the bird flew away and she began to sing.

_When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly_

_To see how many other ponies I could meet_

_I had my books to read_

_Didn't know I would ever need_

_Other ponies to make my life complete_

_But there was one colt that I cared for,_

_I knew he would be there for me!_

_My big brother, best friend forever!_

_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together!_

_He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever)_

_We never had a single fight (We did everything together)_

_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_

_I miss him more than I realized, _

_It seems…_

The others joined in.

_Your big brother, best friend forever!_

_Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together!_

Twilight's eyes began to water as she sang again.

_And though he's, oh, so, far away_

_I hoped that he would stay_

_My big brother, best friend_

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

Tears fell down Twilight's cheeks as she looked sadly at Canterlot in the distance.

Applejack walked up to her. "As one of your PFFs…" Everyone, including Twilight, looked at her blankly. "Pony Friends Forever…" She supplied.

"Ohhh." They all said (again).

"I wanna tell you that your brother sounds like a real good guy." Applejack finished.

"He _is _pretty special. I mean, they don't let just anypony be captain of the Royal Guard." Twilight admitted.

Rarity let out a small screech. She ran over to Twilight. "So let me get this straight. We're helping with the wedding of not only a _princess_, but a captain of the _Royal Guard_?!"

"I guess we are." Twilight grumbled. As Rarity began to sway again, Twilight levitated a small pillow and placed it below Rarity's head.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Rarity swooned, falling with a _thump _onto the pillow, another Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Twilight looked disgruntled as her friends began to chatter in excitement.


	2. Meet & Greet, Preparations & Revelations

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings, Preparations and Revelations**

A few hours later, they were on the train, heading towards Canterlot. Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly, "A sonic rainboom? At a _wedding_?! Can you say "best wedding ever"?!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, stuck her head out the window, and as the train entered a tunnel, yelled, "Best wedding ever!" It echoed several times as the train emerged from the tunnel.

Spike looked at them. "So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but _I'm _the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?" Everyone, except Twilight, laughed.

Applejack stopped laughing when as she noticed Twilight staring glumly out the window. "Why the long face, sugarcube?"

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-what'shername", we'll probably _never_ see each other!"

"C'mon now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Applejack said comfortingly.

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married!" Twilight snapped as she pulled down the window shade.

* * *

After awhile, the train pulled up to the edge of Canterlot, passing through a sparkly magenta barrier. "We're here, we're here!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Whoa, what's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing the many guards everywhere.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies, you know." Rarity said as the train pulled to a stop.

Just then, Applejack saw a pale blue unicorn mare waiting on the platform. She had gentle purple eyes and a medium-length blue mane that had streaks of navy blue. A purple flower (the same shade as her eyes) was tucked behind her left ear. Around her neck was a strand of black pearls, and four golden bracelets circled her upper legs. The front two had a pink gem in the center while the back two had purple gems. Her cutie mark was a purple flower with a blue gem in the center that had flames rising from it.

No doubt: she was a noblemare.

"Hey…who's that?" Applejack asked, pointing her out to the others.

"I dunno." Rainbow Dash said as they all got off. The strange mare walked towards them. Now they could see that she was taller than they were by a head, but she walked with an easy grace.

She stopped in front of them. "Are you Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

"Yes, we are." Twilight nodded. "Not to seem rude…but who the hoof are you?"

"I'm Lady Catania, a close friend of the bride and groom. In fact, I'm the mare of honor. Princess Celestia wanted me to greet you since everyone else is…well, in a tizzy about the wedding." The mare said. "And other things," she added under her breath.

"Y-you…ooh…mare of…ohhh!" Rarity swooned again.

Catania looked at her strangely. "Does…does she do this a lot?"

"Since she was asked to design the dresses for this wedding? Oh, yeah." Rainbow Dash said, now flying a few feet from the ground.

Catania smiled. "So she is the one designing our dresses. Princess Celestia spoke highly of her skills." She looked at Applejack. "Help her up. The princesses wanted me to show you to where you'll be working. After all, you do have a lot to do, and not much time to do it in." She turned to Twilight. "And you, as I understand, have an older brother to congratulate."

Twilight scoffed. "Yeah. _Congratulate_." She walked past all of them. As she passed two guards who uncrossed their spears for her, smiling, she added in a mutter, "And then give him a piece of my mind." That caused said guards to give her mildly freaked out looks.

Catania giggled as she turned her head to the others. "Come along now," she said, beginning to go after Twilight. The others followed, Applejack supporting the still-woozy Rarity.

* * *

Twilight marched across the courtyard to where her brother, who was on one of the castle's walkways, was directing guards to their stations. He looked down, startled, when Twilight said, "I've got something to say to you, mister!"

Despite her tone, his facial expression shifted from startled to delighted as he took off his helmet, smiling. Placing it on the ground, he exclaimed happily, "Twily!" Going down the steps, he said, "Ah, I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride? I–" But when he reached out to touch her, she shoved his hoof away.

"How _dare_ you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for pony's sake!" Twilight snapped angrily.

"It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" Shining Armor protested.

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?" She retorted sarcastically.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection." He lifted her chin. "This, you need to see." He stood back a few feet and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his horn powered up. It emitted a blinding magenta-white light, which shot upward into the magical barrier surrounding Canterlot. As the light died away, Shining Armor appeared to suffer a headache. Shaking his head, he gasped for breath. Once he was composed again, he walked back to the walkway he had been on, Twilight following him. "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hoof has been my top priority."

They went to a higher walkway. Looking down at the rows of guards passing by below, Twilight sighed and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"Hey. You're my little sister. Of course, you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now." Shining Armor said that last part teasingly.

"You want _me_ to be your best mare?" Twilight asked, as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well... yeah." He said, smiling.

"I'd be honored!" She said, as they hugged. But in the next second, Twilight pushed him away. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?"

"Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter." Shining said, smiling.

"Cadance? As in _the_ Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?!" Twilight said in a mixture of disbelief and delight.

Shining Armor chuckled. "You tell me. She was _your_ foalsitter."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind...How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And _you're_ marrying her!" Twilight babbled happily. She began to jump around her brother as he reared, saying in a singsong voice, "You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance!"

She looked up just in time to stop before crashing into Catania and a pink alicorn with a gold/pink/purple mane and tail. "I hope we're not interrupting anything important." The pink alicorn said.

"Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight said, doing the dance that went with the rhyme.

Princess Cadance looked unimpressed. Raising an eyebrow, she asked "What are you doing?"

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!"

"Uh-huh." She said, uninterested as she walked over to Shining Armor, who put a hoof around her, pulling her close to him.

"I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance and her mare of honor, Lady Catania, will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" Shining said.

"Absolutely." Cadance said, shooting a slightly nasty look at Twilight, who looked hurt.

"By the way, Catania, where are Twily's friends?" Shining looked at the blue unicorn.

"At their designated workspaces, whether it be the kitchen, a dressing room, the grand hall, or what have you." She said. "And may I ask where is my husband, Captain?"

"Onyx Armor? I think he should be getting off duty right about now." Shining said.

"Right you are, Captain." A masculine voice sounded from behind Catania. They all turned to see a black unicorn stallion with dark blue eyes, a two-toned gray mane, and his armor, helmet included, still on. His armor, while still gold, was different in that instead of having blue accents, he had purple, showing his status as Shining Armor's second-in-command.

Catania smiled and walked over to him as Shining said, "Well, we've kept you long enough, Twily. We'll let you get to it." With that, he and his fiancée walked away, with Twilight looking after them, slightly upset.

* * *

Later, in the kitchen, Applejack was running from one thing to another, trying to get everything done before Cadance and Catania stopped by.

She squirted on some icing on the five-tiered cake. "Cake, check." She called. Twilight checked it off her list. Applejack chipped at the ice for the heart sculpture. "Ice sculpture, check." Another item checked off Twilight's list. "Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted…" Applejack said, shoving one into Twilight's mouth.

"Mmm. Check." Twilight mumbled, checking it off.

Just then, the doors opened, revealing Cadance and Catania. "Hiyah, Princess, Catania!" Applejack greeted.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadance requested.

"And please, call me Tani." Catania said, smiling.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Tani. You come to check out what's on the menu for the big day?"

"I have!" Cadance said, smiling awkwardly. Applejack brought over a tray of her apple fritters. Cadance took a bite. Swallowing, she said, "Delicious! I love-love-love them." She giggled a bit nervously.

"Princess, are you alright? Oh, my, these are good." Catania said, eating one herself.

"Of course, Lady Catania." Cadance said.

Applejack put some more fritters in a bag. "Why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." She said, handing the bag to Cadance.

Catania left, smiling, followed by Cadance, who tossed the bag into the trash as she left, slamming the kitchen doors shut behind her.

Twilight gasped in shock at what Cadance had done. "Did…you see what she…" She turned, only to realize Applejack had not seen. She frowned. Something was off about Cadance…

* * *

In the room where Rarity was adding the final touches to Cadance's dress, Twilight paced angrily. "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Her voice became high-pitched as she imitated Cadance. "'Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.'"

She was startled when Cadance, Catania, and the three bridesmaids entered. "Did I hear someone say my name?" Cadance asked, sounding bored.

"Your highness! My lady! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Rarity said, bowing. She let out a nervous laugh.

Princess Cadance said unenthusiastically, "Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!" Rarity said, showing her the dress.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance said after a few moments.

"Oh, yes, of course." Rarity said, writing it down in her notepad.

Cadance looked at Catania's dress. "This is no good. The color's fine, but the design…oh, no. Keep the color, but I want her to wear something more…simple. Simple, yet sophisticated."

"Princess Cadance is right. This dress…I wouldn't be caught dead in it. It's not my style." Catania said. "I love the color and the lilies on the bottom, though."

"Yes, of course, my lady." Rarity said, scribbling it down.

"And those should be a different color." Cadance said, looking at the bridesmaids' dresses.

"I think they're lovely." One of the bridesmaids said.

"Me too!" Another said.

"I love them." The third one said.

They all fell silent when Cadance shot them a glare, looking away. "Make them a different color." She said through gritted teeth. With that, she left, Catania and the bridesmaids following.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants." Twilight grumbled as Rarity went back to work.

* * *

"Okay, let me see. We've been over the games and the dances…" Pinkie Pie said as she rattled some dice and danced briefly. She gasped excitedly. "I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?"

"Perfect…If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party!" Cadance said as she left, Catania, a frown on her face, following.

Pinkie Pie, oblivious to the insult, gasped, "Thank you!"

All of them were unaware of Twilight watching from behind a pillar.

* * *

Later that night, all of the Mane 6 and Spike were at a diner in town. As Twilight approached the table, she said, "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever."

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity said, surprised.

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" Twilight said.

"Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity pointed out.

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" Twilight said.

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." Applejack said.

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight snapped.

"She _did_ raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy said quietly.

"See? Rude!" Twilight said.

"But he _was_ singing really off-key." Fluttershy said in defense of the princess.

"Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, Twi. I've been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rainbow Dash said, taking a sip of her drink.

Twilight let out a frustrated growl.

"The princess _is_ about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." Rarity said.

Twilight thumped the table. "And _I'm_ sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!"

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack said cautiously.

"Uh-huh." The others said.

"I am _not_ being possessive, and I am _not_ taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even _be_ a wedding!" Twilight snapped as she left them.

* * *

At her brother's house, Twilight knocked the door. Shining Armor opened it, and smiled at her. "Twily!" He let her in. "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" He asked, showing off his wedding outfit. She looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Huh. Everything okay?" He asked.

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big–" Twilight was interrupted when Cadance cleared her throat.

Shining Armor said, "Oh, hi, sweetie."

Twilight grumbled, "She sure has a way of sneaking up on ponies."

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadance said, walking into the library.

"Better see what she wants." Shining said as he followed her. The door shut behind him.

Muffled voices sounded. None of it sounded interesting to Twilight. She waited, looking around until Cadance's voice caught her attention.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Twilight heard the princess say. She crept up to the door and peeked through the keyhole.

"I guess I am– Ah!" Shining began to look as if another headache was beginning.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?" Cadance asked in concern. Shining only grunted in pain as Cadance's horn began to emit an eerie green light. She cast a spell on Shining. When he stood up, Princess Cadance asked, "Feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm." Shining grunted.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil!" Twilight gasped. She turned and ran from the house.

Her brother emerged from the library, Cadance by his side. Noticing her run off, he called, "Twilight!"

"Let her go." Cadance said, pressing close to him.

"Huh. It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me." Shining said to himself.

* * *

Twilight burst into Rarity's design room. "Shining Armor's in real trouble! You have to help–" She stopped herself as she saw her friends wearing bridesmaid dresses. "Dresses? What are you–?"

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" Fluttershy said, flying close to her.

"_New_ bridesmaids? What happened to her _old_ bridesmaids?" Twilight demanded.

"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love-love-_love_ it if we'd fill in for them." Applejack said.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything. Told you she was an absolute gem!" Rarity said, practically squealing.

"You sure this is what I should wear? It doesn't really seem all that aerodynamic." Rainbow Dash said doubtfully.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do." Rarity said amidst her friends' excited chattering and laughing.

None of them noticed Twilight leaving. "Looks like I really am on my own." Twilight said. An idea struck her. "Or maybe not." She took off for another house, praying that the owners would help her.


	3. Help and Imprisoned

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 3: Help and Imprisoned**

Twilight ran to Catania and Onyx Armor's home, having gotten the address earlier in the day. Knocking on the door, she hoped they was in. The door opened by Onyx Armor. "Twilight Sparkle? Why are you here at this time of night?" He asked, confused.

"I need to speak with Catania. It's urgent." Twilight said.

"Come in, come in. Catania's in the living room, writing a message to her sister." He said, leading her. Now that he was out of his armor, Twilight could see his cutie mark. It was a navy blue 3-point shield, like her brother's, but had two swords, one gold and one silver, criss-crossed on it. In each point was a 5-point star, the left and right gold, the center star silver.

As they entered the living room, Catania sighed, placed the letter in the fireplace, and whispered, "Send this to Celestial Song." The letter burned up. However, it would reappear to her sister wherever she was.

"Catania, love. We have a guest." Onyx said. She looked up, clearly startled to see the lavender unicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle! What is it?" Catania asked. She noticed that Twilight looked…unsettled. "Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

"No, it isn't! I just saw Cadance cast some sort of spell on my brother!" Twilight said, tears in her eyes.

Catania's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She gasped in shock. She groaned, closing her eyes. "Things are getting worse quicker than I thought."

"Do you know what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"No, I don't." Catania said. "What _is_ going on with her?" She asked to no one in particular. "She's my best friend, but this isn't her at all!"

Catania looked at a picture hanging on the wall. It showed Onyx Armor and Catania on their wedding day, six months before, Onyx in a handsome white and silver uniform, Catania in a lovely white gown that had an overskirt outlined in lilac purple and scattered with lilies. Atop her head was a circlet made of the purest white pearls that held her net-style veil in place. She also wore her usual accessories (her flower, black pearl necklace, and golden bracelets). Glittering golden-and-diamond bands were on their horns. They were looking at the camera, smiling, love and joy clear in their eyes.

Besides them was Shining Armor in a handsome silver tuxedo and Princess Cadance in a beautiful pale purple gown. On her horn was a glittering diamond ring.

Twilight looked at the picture. "Is that your wedding?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, she said, "Yes…and it was made even more special when your brother proposed to Cadance." Twilight looked at her in shock, her eyes wide. "Oh, yes. He did it there, near the end of our reception. It was one of the best wedding gifts we've could've received: Knowing that my friends would soon know the happiness I feel now." Her smile faded and she sighed quietly."But at this rate, that isn't going to happen."

"Cheer up, dear. Perhaps Cadance's just stressed. You were, after all." Onyx said, nuzzling his wife.

"Yes, but Cadance wouldn't take out her stress on other…ponies…" Catania's violet eyes widened in realization. "By Princess Luna's moon…that's it! This _isn't _Cadance!"

"It…isn't? But why do you say that?" Twilight asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense…especially since she started acting like this only last week." Catania said, looking at the picture again. "Somehow, we'll have to expose her before the wedding."

"But how, love? You don't have proof." Onyx pointed out.

"I don't know." She said, looking out the window. "It's late, anyway, and we have the rehearsal in the morning. We'd best get some sleep." She looked at Twilight. "You can sleep over here, if you want."

"Thank you…Tani…" Twilight said, yawning.

After guiding Twilight to a guest room, Catania and Onyx went to their own room. As the lights dimmed, all three couldn't help but wonder what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Princess Celestia was orchestrating the rehearsal for the wedding. Twilight's friends walked down the aisle slowly.

"Perfect, girls. No need to rush." Princess Celestia said. Rarity and Rainbow Dash exchanged a look and a giggle before returning their attention to the princess."Then of course, Cadance will enter."

The "Bridal Chorus" played as Cadance entered and walked to Shining Armor on the stage. As she and Shining tenderly touched horns, Celestia said, "I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, you'll then get the rings from your best mare and mare of honor."

They all turned to see that neither Catania nor Twilight were present. "Has…has anypony _seen_ Twilight?" Shining asked.

"And for that matter, where's Catania?" Cadance asked in annoyance.

Just then, the doors opened. Catania rushed in. "So sorry, overslept!" She said quickly, dashing to her place on the stage.

Twilight entered after her. But instead of going to her place, as everyone expected, she stood there. What came out of her mouth surprised them all. "I'm _not_ gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!"

Catania let out a muffled groan as Shining Armor said, "I'm sorry, I…I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance said.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight insisted.

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine." Twilight said.

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack asked.

"I've got something to say!" Twilight said, ignoring Applejack. She pointed to Cadance. "She's _evil_!" Not surprisingly, it caused a lot of concerned chattering amongst all the others except Catania, who simply looked resigned.

"She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all," she demonstrated how her brother's eyes had appeared last night.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Princess Cadance asked, starting to cry.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight snapped over the sound of Cadance crying."Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" Cadance ran off, crying as the others looked after her helplessly.

Shining Armor turned to his sister, anger in his eyes. "You want to know why my eyes went all," he re-enacted the motions. "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to _heal_ me!" Catania drew a sharp breath as everyone, except her, glared at Twilight angrily. She felt her heart hurt for the young unicorn as Shining continued. "And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be _in_ the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"I was just trying to–" Twilight began only to be cut off by her enraged brother.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_!" He snapped. Catania gasped in shock. How could he have said _that_?! "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all!"

That did it for Catania. "Shining Armor, are you _insane_?!"

He turned to her. "As a friend, Tani, I'm warning you, stay out of this!"

"No. Because I agree with her." Catania said, walking forward to stand with Twilight.

"Tani, this is ridiculous! She's your best friend!" Shining said in disbelief.

"No, what's ridiculous is that you're willing to put your bride-to-be over your own flesh-and-blood!" Catania snapped.

"She's no sister of mine if she's going to act like this!" Shining spat. "And since you agree, _Lady Catania_, maybe you'd better not show up to the wedding either!" With that, he stormed out to look for Cadance.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Applejack said, shooting the two unicorns a glare. She led Twilight's other friends out.

"I was—" This time, Twilight was interrupted by Celestia.

"You two have a lot to think about." She said icily, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Catania snorted. But at a muffled sob, she turned to see Twilight looking at the stage. "Maybe I _was_ being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother." Catania pulled her close as Twilight began to sing softly, tears in her eyes.

_He was my big brother, best friend_

_Forever..._

_And now, we'll never do anything_

_Together..._

Hoofbeats sounded. Catania looked up to see Cadance. "What are _you _doing here?" She said angrily.

A nasty smirk crossed her face. "Just wanted to make sure you _**pay **_for this!" She said, her purple eyes flashing green. Catania and Twilight looked up in shock as sinister green flames surrounded them.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Catania said in shock as they began to sink through the floors. They fell for what seemed like an endless amount of time until they hit hard stone.

"Oof!" Catania grunted. _That's gonna leave a bruise…_

She and Twilight sat up and lit their horns, radiating magenta (Twilight) and pale purple (Catania) light. Now they could see gems surrounding them. It would pretty…if not for the fact that they were preventing them from escaping.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Twilight asked nervously, her voice echoing. The only answer was sinister laughter. "Where are we?"

"_The caves beneath Canterlot. They were once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside." _Cadance said, appearing on a gem behind them. They looked at her in shock. She switched to another gem._"And now, your prison. No one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans._" She laughed wickedly.

"Plans? What plans?" Catania asked.

"_The plans I have for Shining Armor, of course." _Cadance said, sneering evilly.

Twilight gasped. "Don't you _**dare**_ do anything to my brother, you…you monster!" She snapped.

"_Only way to stop me is to catch me!"_Cadance said tauntingly, laughing. Twilight blasted the crystal she was on."_Over here!" _She called from another crystal, vanishing moments before Catania fired on it. "_Nope, over here!" _She switched from crystal to crystal as the two mares blasted them.

Catania finally fired on one that seemed to destroy her reflection. But what was behind that shattered crystal was something neither she nor Twilight had expected to see: a disheveled, weary-looking Princess Cadance.


	4. This Day Aria

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 4: This Day Aria**

The sight of a ragged, disheveled Cadance stunned Catania. But Twilight, still angry, pounced on Cadance.

"No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me!" Cadance pleaded, looking up at Twilight."I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter!"

"Likely story!" Twilight snapped.

Cadance gently pushed Twilight off and began to do a dance Twilight remembered well. "_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves_…"

"…_and do a little shake_." Twilight finished with her. Cadance turned and gave her a gentle smile.

"You remember me!" Twilight said happily, throwing herself into Cadance's arms.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" Cadance said, lovingly stroking Twilight's mane.

Catania smiled. "I _knew _that wasn't you." She said quietly. Cadance looked up at her, startled.

"Tani?" Cadance whispered.

"Of course." Catania said, embracing her and Twilight. Pulling away, she asked, "But how did this happen?"

Twilight pulled away as Cadance sighed. "Well, one night, I was in my room. I was half-asleep when…"

* * *

_A dome of green fire appeared around Cadance, causing her to open her eyes in shock. She instantly began to panic, wide-awake now. "W-Wait, what's going on?!" That was all she had time to say before the powerful spell began to sink into the ground, passing through the different floors as if they were air. Cadance didn't want to take her chances on whether or not the fire surrounding her could burn her, but either way, it seemed that she couldn't get out. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the fire dissipated and Cadance hit the ground with a _thud_, finally able pick herself up to see wherever it was she found herself. She was surrounded on all sides by crystals, shimmering dimly in the darkness. It would have been pretty, save for the one thing that Cadance instantly realized: She was trapped._

_It was then that she saw the green fire from earlier reflected on one of the larger gemstones, and Chrysalis appeared to her in her true form._

_Cadance gasped and stepped back, stunned at the strange figure reflected in the crystal. "Wh-Who are you?!" She was clearly afraid, but her anger at the situation showed through as well. "And where am I?!"_

_Chrysalis chuckled. "I am Queen Chrysalis, the ruler of the Changelings." Laughing, she faded from the first gem and appeared on a larger one behind Cadance, much to the princess's shock._

_Cadance forced herself to stand firm. "Changelings?"_

_Chrysalis laughed at the inquiry, appearing on another crystal. "You mean you've never heard of us? I suppose I should explain, then. You see, us Changelings are able to disguise ourselves as other creatures, and then feed off their emotions. We do eat other things, of course. After all, no creature can survive on only one thing. But it's emotions that help give us extra power." Her eyes glinted. "Love is the most powerful one—I know that there are many different kinds of love, but you and your groom have such a strong romantic love…" She cackled, enjoying the look of horror on Cadance's face. "And he's rather…" she smirked, anticipating Cadance's reaction to what she was about to say, "… attractive as well."_

_Cadance's pupils shrank in horror at the implications of Chrysalis's words. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM SHINING ARMOR!" Cadance screamed, firing a blast of magic on the crystal where Chrysalis's image was. Unfortunately, when the shimmering blue aura of magic cleared, Chrysalis's form was gone and the crystal itself stood unharmed. Desperate, the she fired blast after blast of magic, whether Chrysalis was on a crystal or not. She wanted to get out, to save Shining Armor, to stop this…this _**monster**_ from taking her place…to stop the Queen from doing things she didn't even want to __**think**__ about!_

_But it was no use. The crystals remained intact, unmoving, trapping Cadance in her prison._

_"And don't even try to call out," Chrysalis taunted, fading away. "No pony will ever hear you in these abandoned mines. You'll remain down here forever…" As Chrysalis spoke, green flames encircled her image as she changed into another form that caused the princess to gasp—Cadance herself. Chrysalis smiled, but it was a scheming smile rather than the warm, friendly one that the real Cadance wore._

_"And your precious Shining Armor will be mine!"_

_"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Cadance screamed as she looked wildly slammed against the crystals with her body and her magic. But all she heard was Chrysalis's laughs of triumph as the Queen's reflection faded, leaving the princess out of sight._

_**"SHINING ARMOR!"**_

* * *

Catania gasped quietly as Cadance finished telling about her abduction. "That horrible monster…we've **got **to stop her." She said, her voice steely. All three mares looked up in shock as Queen Chrysalis's evil laughter echoed in the cave.

In the distance, they all saw a faint gleam of light. Twilight stood up. "We have to get out of here!" She said, running a short distance away from the elder mares. She turned back."We have to stop her!"

Catania and Cadance exchanged a determined look and nodded. They ran past Twilight, who followed as soon as they passed her, into the catacomb of tunnels as Chrysalis's laughter continued to echo.

* * *

In the castle above, Onyx Armor was standing guard outside the room where Cadance was getting ready for the wedding. He was scowling fiercely, remembering his earlier conversation (or argument) with Shining Armor.

* * *

"_What?! What do you mean you kicked my _**wife**_ and your _**sister **_out of your wedding?!" Onyx shouted in disbelief at his captain._

"_Just that. They accused Cadance of being evil! If they're going to act like that, then they're undeserving of the titles Cadance and I bestowed upon them!" Shining snapped._

"_Watch it, _**Captain Armor**_! That's my _**wife**_ you're talking about! She wouldn't side with someone unless she was sure they were right!" _

"**Lieutenant Onyx**_, drop it! As of now, you are to guard Cadance until the ceremony. She is not to leave your sight until she enters the throne room! Is that clear?!" Shining said, his eyes briefly flashing a pale green._

_Onyx noticed it. He gave in, knowing he couldn't win. After all, Shining Armor wasn't the captain for nothing. "As crystal, sir." He said through gritted teeth,_

"_Good. Now get going." Shining ordered, walking away, leaving Onyx glaring after him._

* * *

Thus, here he stood, with no idea of where his wife was. Suddenly, singing from inside the room sounded.

_This day is going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._

_Everypony will gather 'round,_

_Say I look lovely in my gown._

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

Onyx's dark blue eyes widened. Catania and Twilight had been right. This wasn't Cadance…she was a fake!

"Onyx Armor? Art thou alright?"

He turned to see the royal blue alicorn. "No, Princess Luna. No, I am not. Have you heard of what Twilight and my wife, Catania, accused your niece of?"

"Indeed, I have."

"They were right. Listen." He said simply. Perplexed, Luna stood near him as the singing began again.

_I could care less about the dress!_

_I won't partake in any cake!_

_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say,_

"_That through any kind of weather,_

_I'll want us to be together."_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all!_

_No, I do not love the groom!_

_In my heart, there is no room!_

_But I still want him to be all MINE!_

Luna's blue eyes widened. She gasped in shock, "Could this be true? 'Tis not possible!"

"I'm afraid it's worse. She may not really _be _Cadance. And if that's true…where's the real one?" Onyx said grimly. He and Luna exchanged a determined look. They had to stop—or at least _stall_—the wedding!

Luna spread her wings. "I must tell my sister. Pray, Lieutenant, that she believeth me. I shall meet thee outside of the throne room to inform thee of the outcome."

Onyx nodded as the younger princess flew away. He could only hope she would succeed…or else Shining Armor was doomed…

* * *

Unknown to Onyx and Luna, below them, in the Canterlot caves, the real Cadance was trying to find a way out with Catania and down a dead end tunnel, Cadance continued to run, the other two following.

_We must escape before it's too late,_

_Find a way to save the day!_

Another glimmer of light shone in the distance as they came across a mining cart.

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say,_

_"I don't fear that I may lose him_

_To one who wants to use him_

_Not care for, love, and cherish him each day!"_

Catania and Twilight stopped, unsure, but Cadance ran past them. She tried to push the cart, but was too weak. Moved at the sight of the heart-broken bride-to-be, Catania levitated the rocks out of way as Twilight placed Cadance into the cart. Twilight gave it a shove, and all three mares held on for their lives.

_For I oh so love the groom,_

_All my thoughts he does consume,_

_Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon!_

At the end of the track, Cadance spread her wings and flew, carrying Twilight with her. Catania teleported as she was thrown out of the cart. She managed to get to the other side just fine. Once they were all safely over, they stared up in dismay at the sparkling wall blocking their escape route.

_Oh, the wedding we won't make!_

_He'll end up marrying a fake_

_Shining Armor will be…_

Cadance was so overcome that she couldn't even finish, collapsing to the ground, soft sobs sounding.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside throne room above, the disguised Chrysalis whispered to herself, _"…mine, all mine…_"

Onyx was nearby and heard every word. He pretended he didn't and asked, "I beg pardon, your Highness, what was that?"

"Err, nothing, guard!" She said…a little _too _hastily.

"Alright, if you say so." Onyx said, shrugging. _Luna, where are you?!_

* * *

In nearby chamber, Luna was currently _trying _to talk sense into Celestia, but her words seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

"Sister, please! You _must _believe me!" Luna pleaded.

"Luna, enough. It was bad enough my most trusted student and our niece's best friend accused her of being evil, but you as well?!" Celestia said, looking at Luna.

"You did not hear her singing. I did! Cadance is _**not **_who she claims to be, dear sister!"

"Stop! I will hear no more of this nonsense. If you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to perform." Luna opened her mouth to protest, but Celestia cut her off. "I think it best you don't come, if you plan to act like this." Celestia said. With that, the elder princess walked out of the room.

Luna looked after her in dismay. _This shall not end well at all…_

* * *

_Anytime now, Luna…_Onyx thought. The wedding march began to play as the doors opened. The CMC went in, scattering petals. Cadance entered after them, an unpleasant smirk on her face.

_No…she failed…_Onyx thought in dismay as the doors shut.

Moments later, Luna appeared. "Sister refused to listen to reason. There is nothing more we can do." She placed a hoof on his shoulder. "But your wife and Twilight Sparkle are not here. Let us hope they can stop this, because they art the only chance we haveth now."

* * *

In the caves, Cadance was crying softly while Catania attempted to move some part of the wall. They could faintly hear Celestia saying, "Mares and gentlestallions, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor."

"Oh, we're never going to save him." Cadance said in despair.

Catania stopped and turned to look at her. She couldn't imagine what her friend was feeling. But she did know that it would shatter Cadance if she lost Shining Armor to this…this _imposter_. "Cadance, I swear by your aunts, we _**will **_get out of here and we _**will **_save him. I promise."

"She's right, Cadance." Twilight said, standing at the edge of the large ledge they were on. "We just have to find…" A glimmer of light caught her eyes. She gasped, "Look there!" There was a hole just large enough for them to escape through!

Catania gave a large smile as the three mares teleported to the ledge below it. Walking towards it, they were startled to see three pairs of green eyes come towards them. "What in the name of—" Catania gasped as the eyes revealed themselves to belong to the old bridesmaids.

"You're not going anywhere." They said robotically. The three unicorns' horns powered up, combining into one powerful beam. It shot towards them.

Twilight flinched, closing her eyes. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes, only to have them fly open in shock to see Catania throwing up a pale-purple shield. It was clear, however, that the beam pressing against it was powerful. She was sweating and panting already.

Both Twilight and Cadance looked around for something, _anything_, they could use to get rid of the brainwashed bridesmaids.

"You will not spoil Queen Chrysalis's plan," one bridesmaid said.

"She will rule Equestria and crush you with her iron hoof," another added.

"This is the beginning of a new era!" The third said as Catania sank down on one knee, the shield beginning to flicker.

Just then, Cadance saw a bouquet of purplish-gray flowers wedged in between some rocks. Using her magic, she waved it over the bridesmaids' heads, hoping for a response. They instantly stopped the beam and followed the bouquet with their eyes. When Cadance threw it, they dove after it, all three screaming, "I WANT IT!"

Catania panted as she stood back up, dismissing the shield. "Are you alright?" Cadance asked her.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine…just drained. That cost me a lot of my magic. As to where I learned that spell, your brother and Onyx taught it to me, thinking I'd need it one day. Am I ever glad they did!" Her brow furrowed in determination. "Now let's go. We don't have much time left." They all raced out of the hole, hoping they weren't too late…


	5. The Truth Revealed

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed**

Onyx Armor paced nervously outside the throne room, Luna standing nearby. Inside, they could hear the false Cadance saying her vows. "What a hypocrite." Onyx muttered.

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

Hoofbeats sounded and they turned to look. Onyx let out a sound of joy as Catania tackled him to the ground. "Tani!" He said. Luna smiled as the two lovers murmured lovingly to each other.

Twilight ran up and smiled as she saw the two together. Cadance watched them with a mix of happiness and grief.

"Twilight!" Luna said with relief in her voice. She turned to her niece. "And I correctly assume you are my real niece?" She said dryly.

"Yes auntie." Cadance smiled. Her brow furrowed. "Do we have plan?"

"No, we don't." Catania said, standing from where she was. Looking at the doors to the throne room, she added, "And I doubt we have time to come up with one."

"Just an idea, but just have the _real _Cadance show up in there. That ought to be enough." Onyx said, standing.

The four mares nodded, but froze as Celestia's voice said, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you—"

Without thinking, Twilight lunged forward, using her magic to slam the doors open. "_**STOP**_!" She shouted. Not surprisingly, it caused ponies to chatter in shock. Up on the stage, Rarity facehoofed as she shook her head. Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged an embarrassed glance.

The fake Cadance stomped a hoof and growled, "_Ugh_! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?!" At the startled looks of Celestia and Shining Armor, she began to fake-sob. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?!"

"Because it's not _your_ special day!" Everyone looked up in shock as the real Princess Cadance walked in front of Twilight. "It's _mine_!" She finished, glaring at the fake. Gasps erupted everywhere as they gazed at the ragged, weary princess.

The fake exclaimed, "What?! But how did you escape my bridesmaids?!"

Catania emerged, Onyx and Luna at her side. "We have our ways, _Cadance_," she said mockingly.

"Hmph! But you're still too late." The fake said haughtily.

"Ah…ah don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" Applejack said in confusion.

"She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." Cadance said, glaring at the imposter.

The fake Cadance's eyes glowed an eerie shade of green. A circle of green fire, not unlike the fire that had caused all three to be trapped, formed around her. A column of flame erupted, producing a violent wind that nearly blew off the ponies on the stage. Everypony gasped as the fire died away, revealing a grotesque half-bug/half-pony creature with a dark gray body, a faded blue mane, a twisted horn, insectoid wings, holey legs, and green eyes with slitted pupils.

She cackled evilly as she said, her voice sounding slightly distorted, "Right you are, _Princess_. And it's Queen Chrysalis of the changelings, for your information. As queen, it is up to me to find food for my subjects." She began to walk forward, continuing, "Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" She shoved her face in front of Cadance's.

To her credit, Cadance didn't back down. "They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" She said defiantly.

"Oh, I doubt that." Chrysalis said, chuckling. "Isn't that right, _dear_?" She fake-sweetly asked, using her magic to make him agree with her.

Catania looked at Onyx. "You wouldn't happen to know the spell, would you?" She whispered to him.

"No. Cadance, or rather, Chrysalis, made sure that Captain Armor was the only one who knew it." Onyx whispered back grimly.

They turned their attention back to the queen, who was saying, "…love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." She laughed. "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now."

Twilight and Cadance gasped as Chrysalis continued, "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard!"

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadance exclaimed, sounding heart-broken.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

"No." Celestia said, glaring at the queen. "You won't."

"Thou mayest hath made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that thou hath so foolishly revealed thyself…" Luna said from her position besides Celestia, having been there since shortly after Chrysalis's "victory" speech began.

"We can protect our subjects…" Celestia said.

"_**FROM YOU**_!" Both sisters said, using the Royal Canterlot Voice, as they flew up, touching horns. Together, they launched a powerful golden-silver beam towards Chrysalis.

Chrysalis gasped, and then shot out an eerie green beam, which met the sisters' beam in midair. For a few moments, it seemed the princesses' would win.

"Argh…_**NO**_!" Chrysalis grunted. Seeming to find more strength, her beam overtook the beam of the princesses.

"Luna, no!" Celestia pushed her younger sister out of the way as Chrysalis's beam hit her horn. The force of the beam downed her and caused her crown to fall off her head, clattering onto the floor. Celestia herself fell to the ground with a painful _thud_, skidding a few feet, her horn-tip smoking and green energy crackling over her body.

"Sister!" Luna cried out in dismay, amid the shocked gasps of the guests, as Twilight screamed, "Princess Celestia!" They, alongside Twilight's friends, Onyx, Catania and Cadance, surrounded the fallen princess of the sun.

"Ah!" The queen said, pleasantly surprised. "Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than the Princesses!"

Celestia groaned, opening her eyes. "The Elements of Harmony," she said to Twilight and her friends, her voice weak, but still commanding. "You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen!"

Twilight and her friends looked at each other and nodded, the betrayal among them forgotten for the time being. Twilight looked at the others. "What about you?"

"We'll stay here and do what we can!" Onyx said with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Now, hurry! Go!" Catania said, giving Twilight a shove.

Twilight's friends, except Rarity, threw off their dresses and raced out the door. Rarity stayed behind, trying to save the dresses. "Rarity!" All five of her friends called. With a resigned look, she dropped the dresses and took hers off as well, running out the door.

Queen Chrysalis laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She called after them. Moments later, a tremendous crashing sound was heard as the other changelings outside shattered Shining Armor's shield. A violent wind blew everywhere, forcing ponies to hang on for dear life.

Chrysalis cackled as she turned to the assembled guests. As soon as the wind died down however, they were all running out the door in a blind panic, save for the four gathered around Celestia.

Without warning, she shot out a beam, causing Onyx, Catania, and Cadance to have their legs trapped in a mysterious green slime.

"Ugh!" Catania said, struggling to free herself. She glared at the queen, her horn dangerously crackling with magical pale-purple energy. Another beam covered her horn as well as Onyx's in the same slime, disabling their magic. "Oh, _ugh_!" She squealed in disgust. Onyx gasped as more changelings buzzed into the throne room.

"What in—" Luna exclaimed as several changelings surrounded her. Chrysalis sent a beam towards her, trapping her in a green cocoon. She did the same to the now-unconscious Celestia. The changelings attached the two cocoons to the ceiling and moved the three entrapped ponies to the stage where Shining Armor and Spike still stood.

"You won't get away with this!" Cadance shouted. The sound of her voice forced Celestia to regain consciousness. "Twilight and her friends will—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Several changelings walked in, surrounding Twilight and her friends. Two held on to a struggling Rainbow Dash.

"You were saying?" Chrysalis said. "You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed!" She ordered the other changelings in the room. They all buzzed out, Chrysalis closing the doors after them.

Catania let out a very un-ladylike growl as a laughing Chrysalis lifted up a defiant Twilight's chin. "It's funny, really. Twilight and that irritating Lady Catania were suspicious of my behavior all along." Twilight jerked away as Chrysalis buzzed over to the cocoons and the stage. "Too bad the rest of you, save for Onyx Armor and Princess Luna, were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!"

As she laughed, Applejack came up to Twilight. "Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you."

"Is this really the time for that?" Twilight asked. She sighed as she admitted. "But she _was_ good enough to fool almost everypony."

"Hmm, I was, wasn't I?" Chrysalis said, walking over to one of the windows.

"Ugh…please tell me she's not going to—" Catania groaned onstage, only to be interrupted by Chrysalis's singing.

_This day has been just perfect,_

"Oh, she is…" Onyx sighed resignedly.

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small!_

Chrysalis looked out at the havoc her changelings were causing in Canterlot.

_Everypony I'll soon control,_

_Every stallion, mare, and foal!_

_Who says a girl can't really have it all?_

Chrysalis let out an evil giggle. Twilight noticed the queen's distraction and snuck over to the three trapped ponies. Using her magic, she zapped away the slime holding their legs and, in Onyx and Catania's case, their horns. Onyx and Catania (who grabbed Spike) headed to the rest of the Mane 6 while Twilight whispered to Cadance, "Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!"

Cadance nodded and ran over to the brainwashed Shining Armor. Teary-eyed, she caressed his face lovingly, then embraced him. With an electrical surge, a love charm was emitted from her horn. All the others watched apprehensively as it landed on Shining's face. With a surge of energy, it snapped him out of his trance. "Wha—where…huh? Is…is the wedding over?" He asked, dazed.

Everyone was relieved to see him finally free. It was short-lived, since there _was _still a teeny-tiny detail to be sorted out. Said detail landed between the group of ponies (and Spike) and Shining Armor and Cadance.

"It's _all_ over!" Queen Chrysalis said harshly, smirking.

Twilight got an idea. "Your spell! Perform your spell!" She called to her brother.

Queen Chrysalis laughed. "What good would that do?" She sneered at a defiant Shining and Cadance. "My changelings already roam free!" She gloated, pointing out the window.

"No!" Shining exclaimed in horror. He attempted to cast his shield spell again, but all he got was a tiny glow that fizzled out. "My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them." He said helplessly.

"My love will give you strength." Cadance said, embracing him.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled. "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." She sneered as she returned to the window.

The words seemed to rile Shining Armor and he looked at Cadance. The others could see the grim resolve in his eyes, the desperate pleading in hers. He began to try again. This time, his horn emitted a stronger glow. Cadance brought her horn closer to his, causing electricity to crackle between them, causing her horn to begin emitting her usual blue magical aura.

As soon as their horns touched, a pinkish-purplish-whitish glow formed and expanded outward, surrounding the couple. Some tendrils of the aura formed the shape of a crown on Cadance's head, causing her real crown to appear. Other tendrils surrounded her, healing her cuts and scrapes from her time in the caves. The gentle wind caused by the spell smoothed her ruffled mane and tail, and caused her mane to billow and sparkle like the manes of her aunts.

The couple opened their eyes and were surprised by the aura surrounding them, but after a exchanging a smile, they closed their eyes and concentrated again. They were lifted off the floor in a blinding white light that caused everypony/dragon to shield their eyes.

Chrysalis turned and looked at them in shock. However, it was too late. The white glow intensified, surrounding the couple, until they entered the same state as the wielders of the Elements of Harmony did when using them. The white light erupted into a heart-shaped shockwave, which dissolved the cocoons imprisoning the two princesses, causing them to land with a _THUD _onto the floor, eliciting a yelp from Luna.

"_**NOOOOO**_!" Chrysalis screamed as the shockwave hit her, blasting her and all of her changelings, screaming, out of Equestria.

It was over…


	6. Conflicted Feelings (Part 1)

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 6: Conflicted Feelings (Part 1)**

Everyone, including the freed Princesses, watched as Shining Armor and Cadance were lowered to the floor. They smiled, and embraced."That…was…_awesome_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, breaking the silence. Everyone, except for Onyx, Catania, and Twilight, gathered around the couple.

Onyx looked at his wife, who had barely suppressed anger in her eyes. She looked at him, placing one hoof on his, a gentle, pleading look in her eyes. His face softened and he nodded. He strode forward and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Although Cadance seems to be healed, I believe it best if she went to the medical wing to be checked over. After all, none of us, save for," he glared pointedly at them, "my wife and Twilight, knew where she was or how long she was there."

Princess Luna nodded. "I agree. She should be seen by them."

"But Auntie Luna, what about Shining?" Cadance protested.

"He can wait." Luna said firmly. She softened. "Twilight, Onyx, and I will accompany you, dear niece."

"Alright…if you think it best." Cadance relented. After giving her fiancé one last, tender nuzzle, she walked over to Onyx, who led the way out, Luna and Twilight following. However, as soon as the doors closed behind them, Catania turned to the others, her anger clear in her violet eyes.

"Well, looks like we were right." Catania said, an edge to her voice.

Everyone looked nervous. "Catania, please." Celestia began.

"No! How could you six," Catania said, looking at Twilight's friends and Spike, "choose to believe somepony you've never even _met _before over somepony who's been a true friend to you! I thought you were supposed to be the Elements of Harmony! And yet Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, turned up her nose without an ounce of compassion. Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter, seemed content to let her wallow in misery. Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, didn't even hesitate to abandon her! Rarity, the Element of Generosity didn't take time to understand her. And you, Applejack, as I understand, have an older brother yourself. Yet, you didn't understand Twilight's position. Imagine yourself in her place! And if I was told correctly, she practically _raised _you, Spike!" All of the Element wielders and Spike lowered their heads in shame.

Catania sighed. "You chose to believe a pony you've known for less than three days, instead of a friend you've known and trusted for two years. You disappoint me. You're supposed to work _together_ to preserve what Equestria stands for. Yet you treated Twilight with blatant disregard. It fell to me, a pony she'd known for less than three days, to comfort her. How the hay do you think that made her feel?!"

She looked at Celestia. "And you, _Princess_!" She spat. "You're her mentor! For the moon's sake, you always act as if she's your daughter! And yet, when she needed you to listen to her the most, you turn away!" Celestia winced, feeling ashamed. "You seem to trust her to be your "attack dog". But on important matters…" Catania shook her head in disgust.

She turned to Shining Armor, who looked nervous. Her facial expression softened to one of disappointment. "Oh, Shining Armor…I thought she was your LSBFF…" She said quietly, sadness in her eyes. But her next words hit him hard. "So much for being her BBBFF." Shining looked at the ground. Had Catania yelled had him, he could not feel much worse than he did right now.

She turned so she could see them all, her horn beginning to crackle with pale purple magical energy. Everyone watched her warily as she said calmly, "I must ask each of you on behalf of everypony who has _some _sanity left in this kingdom…_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS SACRED AND RIGHTEOUS WERE YOU ALL THINKING_?!" At her yell, a shockwave erupted from her crackling horn, throwing them all back, even Celestia, who had been caught off-guard.*****

Various exclamations sounded as they all landed and skidded on the floor. As they got back up, groaning, Catania sighed. She looked at Shining Armor. "As to Cadance…I want you to tell her." Shining Armor looked ready to protest. "She deserves to know why no one looked for her and how Twilight and I found her." She said, cutting off Shining. He sighed and nodded, unable to argue with that logic.

She turned her head to look at them all. "I'm sorry, but this needed to be said. I have nothing against you. But I doubt the same can be said for Twilight. What you did didn't hurt me…it hurt _her_." She turned and began to walk away. Before exiting, she turned to look back at them. "Honestly…I wonder how you can live yourselves right now?" She said quietly.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. They knew they had to fix this…but how?

* * *

***The shockwave Catania did is her special talent. It happens whenever her anger grows too much for her to contain. **

**The flower and gem in her cutie mark represent beautiful things, while the fire represents that even the most beautiful things can be dangerous.**


	7. Conflicted Feelings (Part 2)

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 7: Conflicted Feelings (Part 2)**

Catania arrived at the room where she had been told Cadance and the others were and knocked.

"Who art thou?" Luna's voice called.

"It's Catania."

Twilight's magic opened the door for her. Entering, she saw a doctor looking over Cadance. Luna, Onyx and Twilight smiled as she walked over to stand beside them. They waited until the doctor finished.

"Well, she's just suffering from a mild case of malnutrition, moderate exhaustion, and slightly severe magic depletion. She'll be fine, since it's nothing a good rest and a steady diet won't cure." He said.

Luna sighed in relief. "I thank thee, doctor."

"Just doing my job, Your Highness," he said modestly. He turned to Cadance. "I want you to take it easy until your wedding, and even for a bit afterwards. Try to refrain from any period of heavy activity, light activity is fine. And please, Princess Cadance, unless _**absolutely **_necessary, _**DO NOT**_ cast any major spells or teleport anywhere by your own power. Again, minor spells and levitation is fine."

"I'll admit a rest sounds nice right now." Cadance said as the doctor finished his instructions.

"Then I will escort you to your suite and leave you in…_Shining's_…hooves." Onyx said. Cadance noted how he seemed to force out her fiancé's name, but said nothing. She nodded and, as they left, Onyx called back, "I'll meet you back home." With that, they were gone.

The three mares exchanged looks and began to head for Catania's home.

* * *

As they walked back, Cadance looked at Onyx, whose face was stoic, giving nothing away.

"Lieutenant Onyx?" She asked.

He looked down at her, being several inches taller. "Yes, Princess?"

"Why was Tani so…tense?"

He looked forward again, unsure of how much, or even _what_, to say. Remaining silent, he tried to think of a way to explain it without revealing exactly what happened…and Shining Armor's part in it. "I was not present for it, but before my wife and Twilight found you, something happened at the rehearsal. I don't know exactly what." He said. It wasn't a _lie_, since he _really_ didn't know exactly what happened…more like a partial truth. "Whatever happened, though, caused some…hard feelings on both sides."

"Should I ask my aunt and Shining?"

"That would be wise." He looked up. "Speaking of Princess Celestia and Captain Armor…" Cadance turned to see her other aunt and fiancé walking towards them. Onyx bowed. "Princess Celestia." Rising, he saluted the captain. "Captain Armor."

Shining nodded at Onyx. "Dismissed, Lieutenant." Onyx nodded, and walked back the way he came. Shining Armor looked at Cadance. "Cadance, I—that is, we—have to tell you something. But, first, let's go to your aunt's study."

She nodded and followed them. Once there, Celestia closed the doors as Cadance asked, "So what happened at the rehearsal?"

Shining looked nervous. "You see, we were unaware you had been replaced with…_her_," They all knew whom he meant. "And thought you were suffering from pre-wedding stress."

"That doesn't explain why Catania was in such a tense mood." Cadance interjected, growing impatient. "Please, get to the point."

Shining sighed. "Cadance…the only ones who knew you weren't yourself were Catania and Twilight. When Twilight tried to warn us at the wedding rehearsal, I thought—we all did—that she was being too possessive of me, since we hadn't seen each other in so long. Because of that, I reprimanded her and told her to forget about being the Best Mare and to not even show up at the wedding."

Cadance felt her eyes widen in shock. "Wh-what?" She gasped. "B-but how does Tani fit into this?"

Shining began to pace. "When I told Twilight she shouldn't even show up to the wedding, it caused her to snap. Now that I think about it, we're just plain lucky she didn't have a shockwave then and there. In any case, she snapped at me for putting you over my sister. I was angry enough to throw her out of the wedding as well."

Cadance couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am to blame as well, Cadance. I told them they had a lot to think about…but really, it was _us _who had much to think about." Celestia sighed. "Apparently, Onyx had an argument with Shining Armor afterwards. As a result, he was forced to guard your replacement. Sometime during that, he must've convinced Luna of the truth behind Catania and Twilight's words, because she tried to make me stop the wedding. Regretfully, I didn't listen…and it nearly cost us dearly."

"I—I—I can't believe this…How could you do such a thing?!" Cadance cried out. "They were just trying to protect you all! You know them, or at least Twilight, as well as I do!"

"I know, but we weren't aware that you were the changeling queen in disguise." Shining Armor protested. "I'd give anything to take back what I said to Twilight, but I can't. I'm already feeling guilty from Catania's talk! She did a good job of making us feel worse than dirt, I'll give her that."

Cadance's eyes were filling up with tears as her heart ached for Twilight. Knowing how much she loved her BBBFF and her mentor, she knew Twilight had to be hurting badly emotionally. At Shining Armor's comment about Catania, she did manage a slight smirk. "So that was why she was so tense…Good for her." An angry Catania was _not _a pony you wanted to tangle with.

"Cadance," Celestia said quietly, walking over to her niece and placing a wing over her, "you have to understand that the changeling queen fooled us all. Twilight said so herself, as you will recall." Cadance nodded. "But we all know the hurt we cause Twilight is unforgivable, and if we had listened to her and Catania, none of this would've happened. But it's in the past now. All we can do is ask for your forgiveness. And what happened at the rehearsal will not happen again, we swear on our lives."

Cadance was silent for a few moments. Then, she sighed. "You did teach me that sometimes forgiving and forgetting is the best course of action, Auntie Celestia. So I forgive you for what happened. But," she turned and looked her fiancé dead in the face, "while I do forgive you as well, know this, Shining Armor: I refuse to marry you unless Catania is the Mare of Honor and Twilight is the Best Mare again. No Catania and Twilight, no wedding. The choice is yours."

Shining Armor met his fiancée's eyes and knew she wasn't joking. He knew to take that statement seriously, since he was the one to tell both unicorn mares not to bother to even show up. Now his wedding rested on whether Twilight and Catania would forgive him and re-accept their positions.

As he looked down at the floor, Cadance began to leave."I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. I am rather tired after all this excitement." She said. Looking at Shining Armor, she said, her features softening, "Remember, Shining, I love you, but I want your sister and our friends to share our happiness with us."

With that, she left. Although the doors closed normally behind her, it seemed to let out an angry, echoing slam.


	8. Conflicted Feelings (Part 3)

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 8: Conflicted Feelings (Part 3)**

While Cadance was making her ultimatum to Shining Armor, in the streets of Canterlot, Princess Luna, Catania, and a sober Twilight had arrived at Catania's home.

Opening the door, Catania ushered them in. "Tea, anypony?"

"Tea would be nice." Luna admitted. Twilight nodded in agreement.

Catania headed to the kitchen, leaving the princess and Twilight in the living room. After setting the kettle on the stove, she returned to see a tear fall from Twilight's eye. "Twilight, are…are you alright?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"N-no. How…_how_ could they do that? How could my _brother_ do that?!" She said, her voice quivering. Luna, without a word, pulled her close, wrapping her wings around her comfortingly, as Twilight continued, "Am I really that untrustworthy to them? Am I just a useless foal to them?"

Catania opened her mouth to answer, but Luna beat her to it. "No, Twilight Sparkle…you are far from it. I do not see an untrustworthy, useless foal. I see a pony in pain whilst everypony else tries to ignore that their actions nearly destroyed Canterlot and Equestria…and that those actions could have been avoided had they but listened to one pony's voice. I see a pony berating herself because those who _should_ be apologizing to her _will not_, lest they acknowledge how badly they have hurt her." She paused, and then continued, with an indiscernible undertone to her voice, "Most of all…I see a pony whom I trust with my very_soul_, for when we first met…she _saved_ mine."

Catania took up here. "She's right, Twilight. You're far from an untrustworthy pony. Had they listened to you, none of this would've happened." She sighed. "I may have said some things I regret back in the throne room, but they did need it."

Twilight looked at her curiously. "What…what did you say?"

Slowly, Catania told the unicorn and Princess Luna of what she'd said and done after they left with Cadance. Once she finished, there was silence. Eventually, the Princess of the Moon broke it. "Strong…but even I must admit 'tis no less than they deserve, even my dear sister."

Twilight said nothing as Catania looked out of a window and commented, "Princess Celestia raised the moon for you, Princess Luna."

Luna looked out. "So she did." She looked at Twilight. "Perhaps a good night's rest will help you."Twilight nodded just as there was a knock at the door.

Catania went to open it. The two mares heard her say, "Onyx! Where have yo…oh."

The sound of hoofbeats and the door closing caused them to look up. Luna simply blinked in surprise at the sight. Twilight's eyes widened as she gazed at the stallion standing next to a stoic-faced Onyx and an uncertain Catania: her brother, Shining Armor.


	9. Pain Between Siblings

**A Canterlot Wedding (Revised)**

**Chapter 9: Pain Between Siblings**

For several long moments, no one moved. Twilight looked at her brother, and noticed his facial expression was…_ashamed_. The whistling of the teakettle sounded. With a murmured excuse, Catania dashed to the kitchen. Moments later, she returned with five steaming cups. "Tea, anypony?" She asked softly.

Everypony, including Shining, took a cup. "Mmm…is this jasmine?" Luna asked, breaking the silence. Catania smiled slightly and nodded.

Shining cleared his throat. "Um, is it alright if…ah—well, is there a place Twilight and I can talk privately?"

"You can talk in the library." Onyx offered, his voice sounding tense. Clearly, Shining was still not on good terms with him.

Catania stood and motioned for the siblings to follow her. Leading them down the hallway, she opened a door about halfway down. "Here," she said as she turned and went back to the others.

Shining motioned for Twilight to go in ahead of him. He spoke only when he was at her back. "We need to talk." He said, shutting the door as he entered. To say the atmosphere was uncomfortable would've been an understatement.

Twilight looked at her hooves. "I know this is about the rehearsal…and you don't have to apologize…not really. I was being a foal."

Shining blinked in shock. "No, I _do _need to. You were right. This whole time, you and Catania were right. You knew something was wrong and tried to warn us. But…but I didn't listen. I'm your brother, your _family_, and I just cast you aside for a false bride!" Twilight looked up and saw shame, pain, and self-loathing in his eyes as he continued, "I should've trusted you, but I didn't…and that nearly cost everypony everything."

He locked eyes with his sister, and they seemed to come to an unspoken agreement. "Twily…whatever you feel you need to say about what I did, please…say it now."

Twilight drew a shaky breath as she considered this very carefully. She knew her brother well enough to know he wouldn't let this rest until she'd said what she'd needed to. And, she had to admit to herself, even though she was hurting, the last thing she wanted was to let her family and friends see her become bitter or resentful. So, taking a deep breath again, she spoke. "You're right. There are things I need to say to you. Throughout my life, I've felt closer to you than I have with any other pony. More than Spike and my friends, more than Celestia, even more than our own parents, you were the one pony I could rely on…the one pony I could trust."

Shining seemed to flinch with each word that was said, as if it were punching him in the gut.

"For you to do that…Shining, I was only trying to protect you, yet you practically disowned me and revoked me of the title of Best Mare." She shut her eyes, trying not to let her tears fall. "I won't lie; it hurt me, more than words could ever say. I had my friends and Celestia turn away from me. That hurt me enough…but you? You abandoning me like that, refusing to believe me…it inflicted pain that I doubt anything could ever match." She opened her eyes again, several tears falling.

The white unicorn shut his eyes, unable to meet his sister's teary eyes as she carried on.

"You _**rejected **_me for caring about you. And now, looking back on how easily you cast me aside when I was only trying to help you," she paused, then said, in a pained voice, "maybe I was right to fear we were drifting apart…that our love for each other wasn't as strong as it once was."

It was here Shining broke, collapsing to his knees. His eyes beginning to well, he looked up at his sister. The sight of him like this, once so strong, now so brought down was hard to bear. Nevertheless, Twilight listened to his response.

"Twilight…there is _nothing _I can say or do that can ever make up for how I hurt you. I know you can't forgive me, just as I can't forgive myself. I…I don't deserve a sister like you. A sister whose every thought and action was for my benefit…and I threw back at you for one who was manipulating me. I'm so sorry for what I did." Tears finally began to fall down his cheeks.

Twilight looked at her brother as memories of their foalhood together surfaced. She got down on her knees as well and touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Shining…what you did hurt me, and it probably will hurt me for a long time afterwards. But…I can't stay upset with you…not even for this." Her brother looked up in shock as she continued, "Maybe we have drifted apart…but you _are _still my brother. You've been with me for as long as I can remember. You're my BBBFF for a reason, and that hasn't gone away." She sighed. "I'm still upset at you and at my friends and Celestia for tuning away from me…but…I forgive you."

"B-b-but…forgive? How? Why? I-I don't deserve—"

Twilight raised a hoof to stop him before continuing, her voice shaking, "Maybe you think you don't deserve it, maybe some small part of me doesn't _want _you to deserve it, but you're still my brother. And I love you." As she said that, her expression changed to a gentler one, the hurt in her eyes replaced by acceptance.

Shining Armor looked down at the ground, still uncomfortable. He couldn't fathom that she'd forgive him. But he knew the emotional injury she sustained from, not only him, but also her friends and Celestia, would be with her for the rest of her life, most likely. He was surprised when Twilight reached forward and embraced him. After he recovered, her returned it, holding her close. Maybe they would never be as close as they'd been in their youth, but there was one thing that would never change. As they broke apart from their hug, they voiced that.

"I love you, Twily."

"I love you too…BBBFF."

* * *

Catania sipped her tea and spoke softly with Onyx and Princess Luna. She was in the middle of a sentence when soft hoofbeats sounded. Turning, they saw a smiling Shining Armor and Twilight.

Princess Luna smiled. "I assume, then, that everything is mended between thee?"

The siblings nodded. Shining cleared his throat. "Um, there is one last thing, though." He looked at both Catania and Twilight, who both saw he was looking sheepish. "When Princess Celestia and I told Cadance what happened, she was pretty upset I threw you two out of the wedding. She said, and I quote, "No Catania and Twilight, no wedding." And she meant that." Shining Armor sighed. "I guess what I'm asking is…Are you two still up for being Mare of Honor and Best Mare again?"

Catania smiled. "Of course. How could I refuse?"

Twilight blinked. Her voice quivering, she said, "Y-you mean you still want me in your wedding party? Even after I acted like a spoiled foal?"

He smiled. "Like Cadance said, no Catania and Twilight, no wedding. Of course we still want you…_I _still want you. So what do you say?"

Twilight's eyes blinked, dripping several tears before hugging her brother. "Yes! Thank you for forgiving me!"

"No, Twily. Thank _you_ for forgiving your idiot brother." Shining Armor replied, smiling as he returned the hug. He looked at Onyx, who was snickering. He glared at him as he hissed, "This _never _leaves this house, Lieutenant."

"I dunno…it's kinda sweet." Onyx said teasingly.

"I can demote you, _**Lieutenant**_."

"Ok, ok! No pony will know, jeez!" Onyx said, huffing.

Twilight, Catania, and Princess Luna giggled. She looked at the clock. "Well, I'd best return to the castle. Do you wish to tell Cadance the happy news, or shall I?"

"We'll tell her in the morning, Princess." Shining Armor said.

"Very well. Sleep well, for tomorrow, the work begins." Luna said as she left.

Catania yawned. "I think we all better get to bed. It's been a long day." Onyx nodded as Catania added, "Twilight's room has another bed, Shining Armor. You can sleep there. Now, if anypony doesn't mind, I'm exhausted. See you all in the morning." With that, she left. It didn't take long for the others to follow, and soon the house was dark and quiet.


End file.
